


The 2020 Plan Conference

by OhgunAP



Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Armored Core (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Idiocracy (2006), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Original Work, The Little Mermaid (1989), Warframe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Gen, Karasawa Mk. II, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Upon realizing the chaotic state and overly sensitive values of 2019, President Herbert Camacho holds a conference to give the author the motivation he needs to produce and finish as much content as possible before the New Year.





	The 2020 Plan Conference

Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, the president of the United States of America in 2505...  
*President Camacho tears off the curtain leading to the backstage area while he gives out a war cry. His entrance to the stage causes the majority of the audience to give out an overwhelming standing ovation to him as he shows himself off before standing behind the podium.*  
Announcer: President Herbert. CA-MA-CHO!  
President Camacho: Shut up! Shut up!  
*The audience quiets down and takes their seats in response to Camacho's command.*  
President Camacho: Sit yo' stankin' asses down and chill out.  
*Camacho clears his throat for a moment*  
President Camacho: I am President Dwayne Elizondo Mountain Dew Herbert Camacho, and I have traveled back in time from what Ohgun calls a possible future... To confront the author's lazy ass.  
Ohgun (whispering): Why did you use my name to convince this guy to travel to this time?  
*The owner simply shrugs the question off.*  
The Owner: No clue, but he's apparently talking to me.  
President Camacho: Why the fuck are you letting politics discourage you from succeeding!? What's with you getting involved in this left wing/right wing bullshit!? I've heard that you've been enraged by what these pussies are doing to some of your favorite content. Ha ha. They always complaining about, degeneracy this and sexist that.  
The Owner: Yeah, that is true.  
President Camacho: I don't give a damn about no busybodies! You don't need to let your ass be shackled by no grey ass--  
NPC 1: That last remark was racist!  
NPC 2: Encouraging white male pride is racist and sexist!  
NPC 3: Redhead people bad.  
*Ariel sighs*  
Ariel: Why do they have to bring that up?  
NPC 4: I think he should promote make more strong women of color.  
NPC 5: We need more transgenders in his work.  
NPC 6: He needs to uplift Greta Thunberg.  
Inuyasha: Are you gonna let these mimics push you around forcing the implementation of propaganda like this?  
Redneck 1: Hold on there, we like your dog eared, homosexual, Jap kinds around these parts.  
Shaquita: Yeah, he needs to focus less on these ultraviolent and pornographic material, and focus on getting these American negroes off of the Democratic Plantation!  
Redneck 2: Tell the truth Shaquita!  
Redneck 3: This Owner don't need to have the main character as a coon!  
*The NPCs began to attack the rednecks causing Shaquita and the other to move away from the brawl and Vydija to pick up a small Karasawa Mk. II that is knocked off the display case.*  
Vydija: I tire of this drivel.  
*Vydija tosses the rifle to Camacho who grabs it, aims it at the ceiling and fires ten shots to scare the troublemakers out of the auditorium. She chuckles at the fear she helped inject into the potential rioters.*  
Eric: Hopefully that's the last time that happens.  
President Camacho: That's what I thought!  
*Camacho lowers the Karasawa Mk. II behind the podium.*  
President Camacho: Now I understand that the Owner's having a post graduate year crisis right now. But owner, I'm gonna tell you what people ending 2019 and going into 2020 really need.  
The Owner: Whats that?  
President Camacho: You need more graphic sex and violence on your plot and backstories! Look around at all the wimpy shit these tech giants want you to push. It's horrible! Cat and puppy Videos? Shit! That fuckshit is meant for little babies! You need more mature content and storylines with extreme sex and violence! Speak with yo' fuckin' heart and let your creative mind go buck wild!  
The Owner: Oh... you mean something like this?

A woman gets tackled by an Onoskelis while she is running from it in a dark alley on Fifth Jerusalem. She begins to show a strong sign of fear as the demon prepares to rip her guts out using its right hand. Fortunately for the woman, a gatling gun begins to fire at the demon causing it to flinch off of the woman and roll over on its back while a feminine figure with red eyes and blue knee-length hair continues to fire her gun at the demon. Meanwhile the woman runs towards the figure "Thank you," she cries to her savior as she runs off in fear. KOS-MOS begins to summon another gatling gun and fires both of them at the demon's corpse until nothing but several puddles of blood are left behind. "Threat Neutralized." KOS-MOS reported before she walks away from the scene.

*The audience gives a loud applause after watching KOS-MOS brutally killing an Onoskelis.*

President Camacho: He he he he he ah! That's what I'm talking about OhgunAP! YEAH!  
Inigo: Remind me not to get on that woman's bad side, my friend.


End file.
